


Enjoying the View

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Thank you for reading!Follow me on tumblr @smiledean
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Enjoying the View

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Enjoying the view?”

Cas tilted his head to touch Dean’s and sighed. “Very much so.”

“But not as good as the view behind you, am I right?” Dean winked even though he knew Cas couldn't see his face.

“Dean, are you a beautiful lake surrounded by mountains on a dewy summer morning?” Cas asked, motioning to all that was beyond their balcony.

“I was just being funny, Cas,” Dean groaned, letting go of Cas and shuffling over to flop on their bed.

“I know and I was _going_ to say that you aren’t all that and that you’re much better. But, now that you're whining, maybe I'll take it back,” Cas explained cheekily as he went to lay down next to Dean.

The two turned their heads to face each other, noses almost touching.

"Hey," Dean whispered.

Cas closed the small gap between them and brushed his nose against Dean's. "Hey."

"Did you ever see us here?" Dean thought aloud as he looked up at the ceiling.

"In Maine? We've been here before," Cas replied, squinting in confusion.

"Yeah, on a hunt." Dean pointed out. "I mean here, on vacation. Just us - no monsters or demons or other angels. An actual vacation like normal people.".

Cas turned on his side to look at Dean. He was Cas's best friend, and now his husband - the human he gave everything for. Somehow everything that happened led them here. Though, ironically, "normal" was, and always will be, a very odd word for them. But here they were, doing it, being normal.

Cas shifted up on his elbow to give Dean a kiss on the temple. "Honestly, no. For many reasons, I never saw us here," Cas confessed.

"Thought I'd be dead already?" Dean laughed, but also speaking a little too much truth.

Cas frowned at him, not wanting to think about that scenario. "No, of course not. It’s just I never thought you'd love me back. So, in my mind, this would have been impossible."

"Well lucky you, because I do love you and now you're stuck with me." Dean poked Cas's tattoo when he said 'stuck', which just so happened to be his ticklish spot. Leave it to Dean to trade the mushy for annoying.

"Dean," Cas squirmed. He rolled away from Dean on the bed and sat up, ready for revenge. "You better be careful. I built you piece by piece, so I know all your weaknesses," he threatened, holding his hands up towards Dean.

"Yeah, but too bad you're slow-" Dean started to say as he launched at Cas, but Cas quickly pinned him down, proving Dean's statement wrong.

Cas's hands were all over Dean's body as Dean writhed and tried not to laugh. Finally, Cas stopped and held Dean's hands down on the bed. Cas gave him a kiss and then smirked. "You know what, I really am enjoying _this_ view too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr @smiledean


End file.
